Kpop Bigbang: Five guys and a
by roompie56
Summary: When jiyong enters the lifetime of trouble, he and his principal decides to put an end to this with his two best friends and the person he hates the most, his ultra wealthy-healthy cousin, by entering a dorm far far away from the city and other foreign people. but what would happen during their stay?


_**Hiii guyss, this is my fanfic about the kpop boygroup big bang..**_

_**And yesh, i did wish to own T.O.P, Taeyang, gdragon, daesung and Seungr but i donti…**_

_**But the all belong to theirselves and/or YG entertainment…**_

_**In this story, their stage names will not be revealed and seungri's name in this fic is simply '' lee seung and solo artist se7en (jiyong's (gdragon) older brother)''will be in it tooand his name here is ''sev''.. and noo, in this fic they arent famous because theyre in a boyband, but they definitely are famous because of their popularity at school and outdoors.. soo here we gooooo…**_

''Shit, i feel so sick today, i cant go to school tomorrow mum.'' Jiyong said while he just got up.

''hun, you have to, and you know tomorrow is a very important day.'' His mum replied while she was making his dinner.

''why?''

''well because your cousin will be attending this school too, and thats tomorrow.''

''mum i have so many cousins, i dont know who youre talkin gabout.''

''our seunghyunnie.''

''WHAAT?!'' Jiyong said while he fell out of his bed.

''you look surprised hun, are you okay?''

''well, do i look like i am okay?''

''ma, he is a spoiled arrogant brat, who likes to show off, with his money and his attitude and he will be doing anything just to make all girls hate me and all rugby guys willing to kill me.''

''well, come on hun, youve never been to the same school as him did you, and you dont really know much about him.. At least give it a try.''

'' thats easier said then done.''

''dinner is ready dear, call your brother for me please?''

''sure. Oye! Sev!

''dinner is ready!''

''yongie, if he doesnt come out about a minute we can start.'' His mum said.

''Sev if you wont come down now, we will start!''

''oh and tell him ive made sushi and kimchi.''

''ma made sushi and kimchi!'' Jiyong yelled at his older brother

''ma? Ma? Ma? She aint even my mum, i wont call her mum.''

''she is just a replacement, someone who tried to act like as if she was my mum.''

''i will call her aunt.'' Sev said while you could hear loud rock Music coming from his earphones.

Jiyong gave him a strike for insulting the one he cared about the most.

''then just go sleep on the streets, go shower in the rain and go eat air!''

''Hey you two, whats going on, and why has seung blood on his face?'' Their mum asked.

''cuz he deserved that ma, he was thinking of you being a replacement for his own mum.'' Jiyong said.

''well try to understand it a little bit hunny, he jost lost his mum, and someone who acts the same as a mum, its obvious that he misses her and that he wants her to come back.''

''just leave me alone for a while, i still have some things to do.''

''such as what?'' jiyong asked.

''im going on a campus tomorrow, didnt mum tell you that?''

''no, she didnt, but after all, you leave me alone now?''

''whats that for cowardish shit?!'' Jiyong asked.

''its a study campus, so this isnt ''shit'' and during the campus i will be in internship overseas.''

''overseas? Take me with you pleeaasssee?'' Jiyong said with puppy eyes and a pout on his lips.

''only if you buy a ticket, but you only get that ticket if you are at that school, and you only get into that school if you have been made it to your previous school with better then the best grades.''

'' okay, so what you trying to say is that its going to be really hard?''

''not exactly, i am trying to say that its impossible for you, now lets go eat.''

**After they had their dinner jiyong decided to prepare for the next day.**

'' all i have ever dreamt of was going overseas, see more of the World, have fun and be my own boss.

No one who rules about me and i can have fun during my job. these things can only come true if i will join newbridge highschool.''

''but hows that huh? If only taking some good grades would make me pass? Well that would be easy, i just need to study some sentences and its in my head, just like my raps, or i should make a rap study, for example… no i dont feel like rapping now at all, i really need to be angry or sad or i should watch a movie or hear some Music.. or.. let me do some crazy things and just go read a dramatic book.. NOWAY, NO BOOKS FOR ME WHEN ITS UNNECESSARY!

Perhaps i should walk arround on the street, and who sees what will happen right? And especially during the night, then the ''vampires'' will be awaked.. no that sounds too awkward, or should i say, i will join the race.. perhaps i can get some money for my school and my beats headphones.. but ma wouldnt let me race, so what if i just sneak out?

Yeah, ill do that, but if something bad happens, ill just leave a note in my pc, she knows my password, eventhough she didnt admit.''

**After he came down he just realised that his car has been blocked by a yellow wheelblocker and it says **

''_**hunny,**_

_**everyday after zeven you wont have the car**_

_**love you,**_

_**mums''**_

''Shit why the fuck now?''Jiyong asked loudly

''dunno why, but i feel like kicking some ass at the kermis.'' Someone added to jiyongs sentence.

''who is.. hey dara? Thought you went back to the phillipines.'' Jiyong asked his best friend.

''yesh, but i cancelled it because youngbaes granddad offered my aunt a new, better and more making money job.''

''oh yea, his grandpa is so friggen rich and he doesnt even give one ass coin to his grandson, well thats what i call greedy ya know?''

''uhuh, but he still is happy and healthy right? As long as he is all that he will be fine.''

'' you talkin bout youngbae?''

''yes''

''well you speak as if you are him.'' Jiyong said.

''well, mostly we think the same thing.''

''yes, but there is one difference, okay two, one is that he is a boy and two is that you are a girl who behaves like a guy.'' Jiyong said.

''gah, have you ever looked in a mirror before you had curled lashes?'' dara replied with a dont-be-so-stupid face.

'' okay, do you know that you are ugly?'' jiyong said to irritate her.

''oh, oh i should just relax, take it easy, and dont be angry on him except for a little bit.'' Dara said in herself.

''Wow, like you ever had a date with someone.'' Dara dissed him.

''well, youre right, i dont date with them , girls date with me, i guess you can only understand that if youre a man, but wait up a minute, youre not a girl but neither a guy, then what are you?'' Jiyong said.

''a girl, with long hair, who wears a skirt and some make up and her nails all done, who loves to race and play call of duty, tekken and many other fighting games on the playstation.'' Sev said from behind.

''i didnt ask you for anything, so just get the hell away from here.'' Jiyong said angrily.

''she only acts like a guy but she isnt and she doesnt wear male clothes right? If you like her, then you should just say that, and if you dont, then stop what you were busy with and go irritate the bigger ones instead of a girl, because if you were at school you wouldve looked more like a pussy.''

**As sev totally dissed him out, jiyong decided to walk away and hang out in the park, where he and dara were used to go to the kermis. But then he saw to people sitting on a bench, the girl had the same hairstyle as dara and the guy looked pretty rough and he had the american yankee style.**

''What was wrong with me?'' He thought.

''Why did i act like that?''

''Ive never been disrespectful to girls, so why now?''

''What if i go apologise to her, its never too late is it?''

**So exact at that time someone came on jogging, he recognised him, it was daesung, another good friend of him.**

''Hey, yongie, what are you doing here at this time? Having stressed out already?'' Daesung asked his friend.

''Yes, i dont know why, but since a long time ago, ive been overly sensitive and i dont reckon with others feelings.''

'' well you see, if you only keep thinking about others and you push yourself too hard to do not think of yourself and if you once think of yourself, others wont allow you to, because they were used to think that you will be thinking of them.''

''what do you mean?'' Jiyong asked.

''like for example: you clean up your room and you see that the other rooms are dirty too and you want to clean it up and someone sees that. And later that same thing happens again, but then you are starting to get sick of it to clean it up everday, like you have no life. And then, if you will not do that anymore and save some more time for yourself, they dont want you to do that… ''daesung explained.

''no, thats not it.''

''then what is it?''

''the things is… the thing is… the thing is that i dont , well how should i say, know how to express myself yousee?''

''in what situation, is there someone you might like? Or do you have problems in the family?'' daesung asked.

''i dont know.''

'' and you want to find out?''

''yes.''

''well, what you should do, try to step out of your house, and try to do not have contact with anyone you might care about, for example someone from your family or your friend.''

''and stay away for a while, like three months for a trial.''

''oh, and this is something i shouldnt forget too, do not take any girls in house you might not know, and do not get addicted to alcohol or use drugs, even i fits softdrugs, cuz thats the way youre surpressing your feelings.''

''and i if you cant persevere it, get a housekeeper or a butler or somthing like that.''

''you mean a nanny?'' Jiyong asked his friend with a angry view.

''no, i mean someone who offers you to do things and not someone who forces you to go to bed.''

''but where should i get the money from to pay them?''

''i dont know, you can borrow money from a banking house perhaps?''

''oh yeah like i can pay them back as if i have a money tree.'' Jiyong said.

''Well, if that doesnt work, take someone in, who you really hate or who you really cannot survive with.''

''dude, im not a gay.'' Jiyong said

''who said that youre a gay?''

''well thats what you just said, only guys hate me, and im not going to take guys in a house.''

''yongie, yongie, yongie.. you still dont seem to get it do you? You have a lot to learn.''

''staying with guys, doesnt make you gay.. it makes you feel the freedom of how it is to live outside, see of the World while no one is disturbing you, not your mum, not your brother or a girl who continuosly stalks on you and not even someone who calls you at a time of 22:00 about where you much better, you dont have to lock yourselves up in your room and you can fart and burp wherever you want.''

''okay im in.''

''but howshould i do that?''jiyong said.

'' i have no haters who want to stay in my appartement.''

''jiyong, its a dorm, not an appartement.''

''well thanks for the advice dude, but i gotta go home now.'' Jiyong said.

''yeah, seeya tomorrow.''

''seeya.''

**Before jiyong could enter his room, his mum called him.**

''Jiyong? Jiyong? Jiyong?! Where are you?!'' His mum asked while she was pounding on the door of his room.

''He surely must be in the park again.'' Sev said while he putted a cigarette in his mouth.

''But where? He doesnt even pick up his Phone and didnt i told you that i dont want to see you with that bad dust stick in your mouth? Besides you with that thing doesnt fit.''

''Its called a cigarette ma'' Sev said while he threw his cigarette away.

**She heard that someone was trying to open the window of jiyongs room.**

''jiji? Are you there?''

''ma dont call me that.''

''have you went to the park again?'' She asked her 16 year old son.

''No.'' Jiyong said.

''I wouldnt go but since youve blocked my car, i had no choice but to look at the stars all alone.''

''But you can only understand that when you are a man, a car and girls means everything for a man.''

''And since when are you a man?'' His brother and his mother asked both.

''finally theres one point that you agree with ma.'' Jiyong said.

''Everyone agrees with that point, now can i please go to sleep ma? Im feeling tired.'' Sev said

''Sure hun, tomorrow is a big day for the both of you.''

''And you go sleep now too jiji.''

''For the last time ma, dont call me that again!''

''Goodnight jiji.'' His brother said on the other side of the stairs.

''STFU!''

_**Next morning**_

''Hey yongie, i heard dara totally dissed ya out last night!'' sev his friend said.''

''No,i dissed him in front of dara because het ried to diss her.'' Sev said.

''Seriously? What a pussy he is.''

'' good for you that he isnt biologically your brother.''

''yea, cuz then i wouldve already taken suicide dude.'' Sev said

**Someone rang at the bell**

''hey whats up dude?'' Youngbae asked jiyong.

''i coudnlt feel any better.''

''hey you sure you are alright?''

''Yep, im fine.'' Jiyong said with a deep sigh.''

''his girlfriend broke up with him last night.'' Sev his friend said.

''WTF, she aint even my gf, she is waay to ugly fort hat.''

''come on, lets go to school and ignore those childish punk jerks.'' Youngbae said.

**After they arrived they decided to sit down at the schoolyard.**

''So you said that your rich cousin was coming to our school today?'' youngbae asked.

''yep.''

''Man you look so depressed, i dont have the feeling that you feel like that because of that girl.''

''yoo guys, CL has a new motor, you should really check it out! Bom said.

''Hello, you a good day too bom.'' Jiyong said sarcastically.

''oh sorry, i was so excited about her ride, she said that i could drive with her.''

''Wow, you really make me jealous.'' Jiyong said with a fuck-off-cuz-im-bored face.

''Well, come on jiyong, you dont have to bet hat mean to her.'' Youngbae said.

''Well then should i bes ome meaner?''

''yeah? Then fuck off cuz im not interested in you, your friend and her stupid ride.''

**Bom threw a bin all over him.**

''that is why you shouldnt be mean and that is why dara dislikes you now.'' Youngbae said to his friend.

**Soo guys this is the end of chapter 1, next chapter will be more exciting, so keep on reading and please review then you make me sooooooooooo happy.. thnx for reading and ill seeya guys later, bye XD..**


End file.
